Typically, an electronic device refers to a device that performs a specific function according to the program installed therein, such as home appliances, an electronic organizer, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), an audio/video device, a desktop/laptop computer, and a car navigation device. For example, these electronic devices may output the stored information in audio or video. Owing to the increasing integration of the electronic devices and the generalization of the high-speed, high-capacity wireless communication, a variety of functions may be mounted in a single mobile communication terminal.
For example, not only the communication features, but also entertainment features, such as games, multimedia features, such as audio/video playback, communication/security features for mobile banking, and features for schedule management or electronic wallet may be concentrated in a single electronic device.
With the rapid spread of various electronic devices, the electronic devices have become the necessities indispensable to the moderns. These electronic devices have been equipped with more and more features, and the features of generating or editing images using the electronic devices have been developed in various ways. For example, by utilizing the editing features, users may read images stored in the electronic devices and resize the images to a desired size, or give a simple effect on the images.
According to the existing technology, when editing an image in an electronic device, the user should select a desired color from the preset color scheme, or enter a color by entering information related to the color. Even though there is a color that the user wants to extract while viewing a specific image or object, there is no effective way to extract the color.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device and a method for editing images in the electronic device, in which the electronic device may effectively edit images by providing an image editing tool capable of extracting a color in association with at least one application on a screen of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.